


Honey, I'm Home

by midnightecho



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightecho/pseuds/midnightecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley's back from a business trip and is thrilled to see his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I'm Home

Despite the noise of the sizzling vegetables and chicken emanating from the pans before him, Colin could hear the key turn in the lock from the kitchen. A grin spread across his face and he dropped his utensils, running to the door and reaching it as it opened to reveal the stunning, smiling face of his boyfriend.

Bradley chucked his bags carelessly inside the door stepped forward, enveloping Colin in a tight, warm hug. He nuzzled into his neck, inhaling the familiar scent he had missed so much. All the time he had been away, Bradley could only think of home, longing for Colin’s cooking whenever he was served tasteless mush (which was most of the time when considering food to Colin’s culinary talents) and he was so relieved to be home.

He could feel that Colin felt the same way – he clung to him as if he were the last source of water on earth, only relinquishing his grip to place a passionate kiss on Bradley’s lips.  
When Colin drew away, he was grinning uncontrollably. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you more,” Bradley responded, closing the gap once more.


End file.
